Recently, with the high-speed development of an electronic chip, a Graphics Processing Unit (GPU) technology is rapidly developed, the internal integration of a GPU is increasingly complicated, the number of cores is much larger, and a Three-dimensional (3D) processing effect is increasingly gorgeous. The most important measurement index of a current terminal device is to create better user experience in which a 3D effect is primary, so it is quite necessary to use a high-performance multi-core GPU. Thus, high-performance experience is brought, and lots of problems that power consumption is increased, heat dissipation is poor and a high-capacity mobile battery is needed are caused accordingly. All device manufacturers are intended to solve the problem how to lower the power consumption of a mobile terminal device, and an unnecessary measure of installing the high-capacity mobile battery should be taken. How to lower the power consumption of the device is a problem that always puzzles the mobile terminal device. Due to the usage of the multi-core GPU, the electric energy consumption of the device is increased consequentially.
Thus, there are problems of high device power consumption, high electric energy consumption, poor heat dissipation and the like in the related art.